Alive
by ValiasGryphon
Summary: Water is the lifegiving force. It gives birth to life... and can easily take it away... and in death, comes life.[OneShot]


Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. They belong to either Disney or Square-Enix

Warnings: character death

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alive..._

_Alive... alive... ALIVE!_

_I am alive! _

_I.. I believe so. How else am I able to compress these thoughts? They are not like my master's thoughts, though I can still connect with his thoughts, dreams, and memories. Why among all my brothers, those who are like me, why am I chosen to sudden break the eternal bond with my master and form memories and thoughts of my own? Strange... very strange indeed. _

_But it would also seem in the moment of my summoning, that my mind would spark into its own existance apart of the servitude I have been giving to my master, in the mist of a battle. I watched as me and my brothers surrounded our master, mimicing his movements. But unlike the others, my attention no longer focused on the illusional instrument in which we all silently played. Watching with a keen interest as three strange beings, two being completely different than my master's race before landing into his current position of another race. I watched the boy, his blue eyes matched that of my master's. He stands there, our eyes meet for a fleeting moment and then..._

_SLASH!_

_I watched in surprised as a brother moved in for an attack, only to be sliced in two by the boy's key shaped weapon. He fell, and disappeared. Should I of been sad? I was confused, why did the boy attack? It comes back to me... Master only summons us to protect him, for he is not the strongest in his stronghold. We were to distract the enemy while he gains up in strenght to fight. Another two brothers go down within seconds and here I am, standing and staring out like a lost child in a war zone. I quickly glance to my Master, fingers working, mind focused. Determination. I've never senced this from Master. Something was wrong. _

_But my mind quickly shifted gears and I was able to dodge the teeth of the key shaped blade as it tore downward from the air. Because I am like my Master, I can sence the false fear welling up inside me. Or could it be real? I don't know. Prehaps I'll never know in my short life. I shift about, avoid swing after swing, until another brother grabs the attention of the keyblader. I watched him cut through, and another brother sacrificed himself for Master. Not me. They do not think like me. They do not think FOR me. They only obey Master's command, no minds to think about it. _

_I quickly retreat towards the back, managing to watch three more brothers disappear, slain in their efforts to save and protect Master. Am I truelly forgotten? No, the boy's bizarre comrades seemed to of locked their sights on me... as only I and two more brothers remain. But unlike them, I will not fight. I will not die now. So I fool the other two, by slipping in between my remaining brothers. But as I did, we all flinched. A signal, from Master. He was in pain. I looked up to see the same teeth of the keyblade rake across Master's chest. But my brothers continue to attack. The boy's comrades attack them, I could see the hollow sorrow in their hollow eyes. But I am clever now, I am unlike the others. Though my brothers are dying, I use their deaths as a distraction. I allowed my formed body to relax, and slowly I began to lose shape. Seeping into the blue tile floor. They do not see me, and believe I am slained like my brothers. Slowly, I slip through the cracks and gaps of tile, avoiding the conflict. I wanted to help my Master, but I senced he was strong enough now to fight on his own. I will be safe on the side-lines. No one would notice me._

_But just as I crawl to my prefered spot, do I hear a cry. My Master's cry. He was losing. No... I can not let Master die too! I try to turn around and return to his side, as he gave with every bit of strenght in his solid bones against this enemy of a boy. But I am slow in my current state and travel is decreased to a mere crawl. I can not return to my body form, lest I am seen and slain before I even aid my Master. So I watch with a silent horror as he took hit after hit. Trying to hurry, I manage to reach within a few feet from him... when I heard the most saddening sound._

_It was steel against solid flesh, tearing, ripping. Oxygen removed from his chest forcefully. There was a light, and then... the group and Master stood there, they standing on guard. Master... heaving in his chest, a look of striken shock on his face. No! Master! Don't die! We can not die! I try to reach him, but Master collaspes, holding himself up by one hand and knees. His instrument, his weapon... glows white and soon disappears. A sign of ultimate defeat. No! Don't give up Master! My cries go unnotice, and unheard. Literally. I have no physical voice, so as I tried to speak out, my lips were as mute as the Darkness. Darkness..._

_Darkness was taking Master away! He looks at his now empty hand, bringing it and the other to his head as he stands back up. Now, he cries out in his defeat and falls to his knees again. Master! No! No! Don't go! Don't let us both die! We're alive! Alive! I silently observe the swirls of black energy, swirling around my Master, eatting away at his image and taking him away. And yet, I am not affected, for I am not disappearing nor succumb to something related to solid death. But I am useless in saving my Master. I have failed! But... as the Darkness licked at my Master, he looks down from the corner of his right eye, directly down at me on the floor. He knows... I could sence it. He's given me freedom... prehaps to avenge him? I do not know... but I am in grief, if that is what is called, when his image complete disappears in his element and black smoke. _

_Master... not my Master..._

_I do not move, nor reform. My Master's slayer is still here. I shall wait, I am patient. Soon, they do and as they leave the area, only then do I summon my own strenght to reform back to my body form. I stand there, next to the spot where Master died. My knees buckle in and I drop to the ground, moisten it with my touch. I want to cry, from images lefted from Master. Why did he have to die? My hand reaches out to touch the spot, why him... why me? Why was I suddenly gifted to think beyond my simple commands and able to protect my own being while my Master suffers and slained? What did that boy ever do... wait... I remember now. Master's memories were apart of me as well... I now know the reasons. And yet, I do not think it was the boy's fault he had to attack... self defence or prehaps mis-guildance. That is which I am unknown to, but whatever the case... I believe I pity the boy. But not as much as I missed Master. _

_Yes... prehaps I should of deserved to die in my Master's stead. Prehaps he would of lived and won? But I am alive am I not? I survived the battle, thus I should be? I am now a part of life? Right? A message emerges in my mind, the voice of my Master. Water is the life-giving force. It gives birth to life... and can easily take it away. But in the end, it is esstenial for all life to flourish, grow, and cultivate. Life... yes... I am somewhat of a life... I AM life... Standing up, I gazed off towards the cliffside and horizon. Yes... I am life now... and as a being to give life... I shall give up my life and reborn my Master. I do not know how... but I shall try. Though I am free to do as I please, without the melody command of my Master's music, I can not hope to walk among society. How can I? I gaze down and stare at my hand, seeing through its blue color and at the floor. Why should I remain?_

_I am not selfish. I do not want my Master the eternal torment of Darkness. No, I will not allow it. Oh Master... I shall bring you back and live a new life. There is no place in the world for a creature like me, so I forfeit my newly gain time for you. I shall dwell in Darkness for you. Master... come back. I blink and concentrated to the best of my abilities... forcing my strenght to bring back life. Life created ... life destroyed. No one would remember me. I am already forgotten. But Master... please, do not forget me. The one that brought you back to breath the air once more, and dance in our waves once more. _

_A soft white glow suddenly surrounds me. I want to shrink back, but realized it's purpose and so I stay. My feet start to change color and soon became black and solid leather. Eyes widen, it's starting... Master is coming back! I look at my hand one more, the blue transparency disappearing, replaced by soft, pink flesh. Somehow... I am able to shed a tear, and it drips down to the solid flesh hand. The tiny spikes on my head turn yellow, gold, and brown. Dirty blonde hair. More flesh appears and the cloak creaps up black and solid. I am happy now... soon Master will be standing where I stand and live again. I no longer fear death. My vision is blurring now... Darkness is slowly consuming the corners of my sight. It won't be long now... Master... sweet, kind Master who brought me into this world... I in return... bring you back into life... as I depart mine... Even if you do not know it was me... prehaps somehow, you will remember me... For we are both alive..._

_Alive... alive..._.

Alive!

I blink and collapse on familar ground. Somehow... I am back on the battle field... but alone? Where is the keyblader and his comrades? Gone... I sappose. Oh well... let them stay gone. Standing back up, I take in a deep breath and sigh out. Yes, real. This is no dream, no nightmare that was plaguing my mind moments ago. My hair and clothes are wet though, not that was ever a problem. And yet, somehow it is now. With a good shake, most of the water droppets fall off my black cloak and to the ground. Yet one droplet remains... stubbornly won't drop off my hand. I look at it with one narrowed eye. Why was this droplet different from the rest? Closing my hand, I allowed my powers to asborb it back into my flesh. Suddenly I see things, hearing a new voice that is my own, yet not. As if it was me, but in a different state of mind. Mind... it had a mind... it was different than the others I would create from song...

It was alive.

I smile and look towards a narrow path. I have a new life now. No need to return to base when I'm sure all believe I am truly defeated. No, I shall live on in secret. I willl find a new way to be complete again. Violence is not the way to obtain what is missing in my chest. But even though I am lacking that tool, I somehow... sence out sorrow in me. A lesser... with a mind... gave up it's life for me... I shall not forget it, our memories are now forever intwine. Water bears life... and death... and in death, comes life. So, with eyes closed, I shed a tear the best I could... for the little water clone I created to protect me... who did more than protect... and saved me from my deadly end...

It was Alive...

Fin


End file.
